Lunchtime
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Yugi has never heard of subtlety, but sometimes being blunt isn't a bad thing./ Puzzleshipping. One-shot.


I meant to post this a long time ago. Tee hee :3

* * *

"I want to fuck you."

Yami suddenly inhaled his noodles and, choking, whipped his head up to stare at Yugi, who'd just said those words out of…well, out of _nowhere_, really. After a minute of coughing his lunch back up out of his lungs, Yami took a large chug of his water and then looked at Yugi again.

"You…" He blinked rapidly, trying to sort out if this was a dream or actual real life. "_What_?"

"I said, 'I want to fuck you.'" Yugi repeated, twirling his fork around the noodles on his own plate, but his eyes never once leaving from Yami's. "Quite hard, actually."

Yami put his fork down, but he couldn't think of anything to say back to the other man across the small table. What could he say, really, when confronted by such a confession like that in the middle of the day? Yugi snorted and looked back to his plate, getting ready to take another bite of his food.

"No need to look so scared." He commented, reaching over the table to shut Yami's jaw with his hand. "I'm not going to jump you against your will or anything."

"You want…to fuck me?" Yami repeated dully, unable to move on from those five words.

Yugi resisted the urge to laugh.  
"Are you an idiot? Yes. I really do."

"But... _Why?"_

"Well…" Yugi chewed thoughtfully. "Why not?"

"What about Anzu?" Yami asked - much against his better judgement - and Yugi went silent. Yami took that as a cue that the discussion was over, and he let himself relax. Though he didn't really like that Yugi had a thing for Anzu...it was probably the best decision to bring her into it. In order to avoid the subject. It wasn't that he was disgusted with the confession or that he had never thought of Yugi like that, though. It was just...

Thought of him like...how exactly? Just…like _that. _Yugi underneath him, their bare skin touching at the most strategic places. Yugi flushed and panting,his hands clawing at the sheets under him. Yugi moaning, his legs around Yami, hoarsely begging for—

Yami turned red and shook his head sharply, trying to calm his lower self down. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Especially when the said image of his fantasies had just revealed that he'd like to fuck Yami. If Yugi really wanted to, though, Yami would, of course, oblige and make it reality as soon as he possibly could. But...

"What does Anzu have to do with anything?" Yugi suddenly asked, breaking into Yami's lewd thoughts.

"Um, I mean…don't you…" Yami picked his fork back up and poked at his food a little nervously, trying to urge himself to calm down. "Don't you like Anzu?"

"Yes. I did."

"Did?" Yami looked up, almost hopeful. "As in, not anymore?"

"That is the definition of 'did', Yami." Yugi replied, his eyes glittering like the gems they resembled. "I haven't liked her in quite a long time now. Maybe you really _are_ an idiot to not have noticed that."

"I just thought that you were laying low so she wouldn't know."

"...I kind of had been." Yugi said. "Maybe that's why you didn't notice."

"Notice what?"

"You are an idiot after all," Yugi grinned and Yami ignored the playful insult. "You know, sometimes when I'm alone, I start thinking about you. Never anything useful or productive. Just you." Yugi leaned his head on his hands. "And it's like…I just think of how you act, how you look...and I just can't stop myself from wanting to have sex with you. I can't stop myself from imagining you like that. I can't help but get hard thinking about you. Can't stop myself from wanting you."

Yami swallowed hard at the mention of Yugi's...unmentionables.  
"And so…you really do want to…"

"Fuck you? Yes." Yugi leaned forward, a hint of a smirk coming to his lips. "I want to throw you on a bed or against a wall, rip off your clothes, and tease you until you're begging me to just do it. I want to feel the naked skin of your thighs against my hips. I want to fuck you until you see stars and can't stand straight." Yami bit his lip and tried to stop the flash of electricity that traveled to his groin at Yugi's words. He bit his tounge so he wouldn't groan outloud. Since when was Yugi so…dominant? And since when had they been sharing the same thoughts?

"I see." Yami said, and, with surprising calmness for one so hyped up, he set his fork down again and looked up at Yugi. "And what if, hypothetically, I wanted you to do it?"

Yugi was silent for a moment, then, very quickly, that hinted smirk became real. "Then I'd have to finally submit to my fantasies, wouldn't I?" He replied, voice dropping into lower, husky tones. Yami shifted in his seat, wanting to dive across the table at the smaller and just ravish him.

"Yes." Yami couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Yes, you would have to. Right now, actually."

Before another word could be spoken, Yugi was out of his seat and in front of Yami, their mouths and tongues clashing against each other in a hot, needy embrace.

* * *

And you'll have to just imagine the rest because I'm evil. Please review?


End file.
